Education Development Center, Inc. (EC) proposes a three year-pilot feasibility study of a school- and community-based media campaign to correct misperceptions of high school student drinking norms. This type of prevention program-common known as a "social normal marketing" campaign"- has shown promise on several college campuses but has never been implemented and evaluated in a high school setting. The research described here is designed to examine the feasibility of this approach of the high school level and gather preliminary data regarding its effectiveness. The study will use a quasi-experimental design with one intervention community and one comparison community. Objectives for this pilot study include (1) to conduct extensive formative research and refine the intervention for this age group; (2) to examine community response to the intervention; (3) to develop process measures and document the implementation and cost of the intervention; (4) to identify appropriate outcome measures and their assessment; 5) to further refine the theory underlying the approach; (6) to assess realistic response rates, attrition response rates, attrition, and within-community variability on the outcomes of interest; (7) to obtain preliminary estimates of possible program effects. Data will be collected using annual student surveys and a range of qualitative methods. Outcomes of interest include student knowledge of accurate drinking norms, drinking behaviors, and alcohol related consequences. Focus groups and intercept interviews will be used for formative research to aid in developing the messages and to monitor community reaction to the campaign. Process data will be collected on an ongoing basis to document project activities and campaign implementation in the intervention community.